Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 2 + (3 - 2 \times 2) \times 7 $
Answer: $ = 2 + (3 - 4) \times 7 $ $ = 2 + (-1) \times 7 $ $ = 2 - 7 $ $ = -5 $